customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mind Lord
Hey dude! thanks for making a guy on customsuperheroes he sounds awesome. I'd like it though if you put stuff like history,abilities,ect. for history it would be cool to add how and when he figured out his power. Thanks!:)--AtahiNuma 03:58, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Let it be known Dude, tell all your friends on wikia about this wiki I need help constructing it. Thanks! --AtahiNuma 23:45, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Arena page edit Hello! I just wanted you to know that I edited the arena page. If you dont like the edit feel free to delete it. I want to encourage free will of users! Thanks! --AtahiNuma 00:43, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Arena Artwork Should you or I draw pictures for the arena battles. We could also create comic forms of them. All we would have to do is insert text into scanned images and put the images in chronological order.--AtahiNuma 01:39, November 4, 2009 (UTC) "The Arena" comic series I'm gonna make Tom Wect Vs. Ji in comic form. Just wanted to let you know. It should be up later on today or maybe tomorrow. But I need to know what you want Tom Wect to look like. Please give me a description of him ASAP. Thanks! --AtahiNuma 00:24, November 5, 2009 (UTC) on second thought on second thought, that might might not be a good idea. If I make one and more people join they'll all want us to make them comics. :| --AtahiNuma 02:43, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Joint editing times. How about we decide on a joint editing time to edit and discuss our pages. RE:Joint editing times I can be on Monday and Tuesday at aboout 9:00PM. For you that would be about 4:00PM Tuesday and Wednesday. New Arena Awesome! The sky towers arena is so cool! Do you jump from tower to tower or something? Whatever you do it's cool. Thanks for the edit! --AtahiNuma 17:49, November 5, 2009 (UTC) FEMTA Invite Greetings, Tom Wect! FEMTA would like to welcome you into our team! If you accept/reject, notify us! --Ji 23:31, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Ps. Make a Boss guy like Yang Jin! Hi! Hello! Random that was random RE:Random I KNOW!!! ):D Administrative Rights Do you, Mind Lord, swear to not abuse your administrative rights if you attain them? Do you swear to always judge fairly? If so you will be granted administrative rights. --AtahiNuma 23:50, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Re: Of course. i always try to stick to the rules. RE: Then I will grant you administrative rights. Aurora's In the sentance, "Unfavourable wind currents make maneuvering in the air (whether telepathically or physically) incredibly difficult." don't you mean tellekineticly? telepathicly refers to mind reading/thought sharing. RE: Yeah you're right, sorry, but what I meant was that it doesn't matter if you are flying with psychic power as the wind currents will still buffet you from side to side. Also you should put this stuff on my talk page so I actually get the messages.;) RE: Yeah...that would help. srry. Finishing Just to let you know, I am going to divert all my power into creating the uncreated heroes in SHEPHERD. --AtahiNuma 05:32, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Mini Series Hey, like the intro, but could you discuss some of the story/plot with me so we can work on this together? I'd just like to know what is going on and what your ideas are. Mini Series Feel free to start writing the 1st chapter. I'll edit and/or post ideas and suggestions. --PeanutFlipz 12:23, January 3, 2010 (UTC) DoSSODI Idea I have had some ideas as to the higher politics involved in DoSSoDI. I will make an Article feel free to comment/edit. Joke Wrote the 50th Article ;) BTW If you have an idea for a Council Guard Member, feel free to add the link. Sorry Hey...mindey...mindo...PERSON. Sorry I havent been doing much editing, I havent hadd any bright superhero ideas lately. Just wanted to let you know I am NOT bailing from the wiki. -AtahiNuma 20:34, February 19, 2010 (UTC) RE:RE: Sorry Thats a good idea! I'll try that...but what if they dont aprove? Questions from a Noob Hi, I'm Drasocon, and I just joined this site. Anyway, I was wondering how you created the info boxes on the right side of the screen, and how to add my new organization (The Gang) to the organization page. Reply on my talk page. Thanks! Drasocon the Avenger 19:41, February 20, 2010 (UTC) New Battle Hey Mind Lord, I have a new battle for you here --AtahiNuma 00:32, February 27, 2010 (UTC) 200 Man War Hey! Wouldnt it be cool if we had a hero vs. villain war once we reach 50 heros and 50 villains! Tell me what you think on my talk page. --AtahiNuma 00:32, February 27, 2010 (UTC)